Auckland Airport
by TheBoglies
Summary: A fanfiction that starts after Lexie leaves Glenbogle to go back to Archie in New Zealand and the Vineyard. By: Janey


**AUCKLAND AIRPORT**

The plane touched down at Auckland airport. Lexie looked out of the window. 'Home' she thought, except it didn't feel like home, yet. She gathered her belongings together, grateful she had had an empty seat beside her, she had needed the space to think and reflect.  
  
She knew why she'd left New Zealand, it hadn't felt right. Archie seemed to be ignoring her - too busy or too tired - and not involving her in the business, so she went back to where she knew. The trouble was it hadn't been the same and if she was honest it hadn't helped her at all. It had made her more confused and then there had been Paul. With the benefit of hindsight and distance, she could see her feelings had been confused. She viewed Paul with affection, nothing more. He had just happened to be there and she had confused her feelings for Glenbogle with him. She loved Archie so very much, that she almost ached with the pain of missing him. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, but she knew she had to tell him what had happened.  
  
Lexie walked off the plane in a daze, lost in thought and not all of it caused by jetlag. She waited at the baggage carousel, not sure if she wanted her luggage to be first or last off the plane. She had no idea if Archie would be there to meet her. She had left Glenbogle in a hurry and had not spoken to him, but left a message with her flight details. Contact had been minimal whilst she had been in Glenbogle, she had distanced herself, which she regretted now.  
  
Her luggage appeared and she placed it on the trolley. Lexie walked through customs and then, taking a deep breath, walked through the double doors into the sea of faces inevitably always present in airport arrivals. Her stomach felt twisted with a knot of dread and anticipation. Would he be there? What would she do if he wasn't? What would she do if he was?  
  
Instinctively she looked up and there he was, no need to scan the crowd. Standing with his hands in his jeans pockets and the trademark white shirt. She wanted to be cool but couldn't. Feeling completely overwhelmed she ran and Archie met her and scooped her up into a hug which almost left her breathless. He murmured into her ear  
  
"Lex I missed you so much, I'm so sorry, I got your letter, I love you, please never leave me again"  
  
"Arch I'm sorry too, I love you and I'm not going anywhere"  
  
Then he moved his hands, cupped her face and kissed her intensely, she melted into the kiss for what seem like forever, responding to his intensity.  
  
Eventually Archie pulled away and smiled "come on Lex we need to go home". Lexie smiled knowing that this was home. Home was where Archie was. He held on tightly to her hand as they made their way to the car and stowed the luggage in the boot.  
  
They talked in the car about Glenbogle and Lexie updated Archie with news of Duncan, Ewan, Molly, Paul, Jess and Isobel. She said nothing of Donald knowing he was part of the explanation that must come later. They avoided talk about the vineyard and anything of too deep a nature, an unspoken agreement to wait until they were home.  
  
It was dark by the time they arrived, and Lexie had dozed in the car for the latter part of the journey. They walked inside, Lexie looked around. As if sensing her uncertainty Archie took hold of her in a hug.  
  
"Lex it's all going to be fine" she nodded in agreement wishing she shared his optimism, but then he had no idea what he was about to hear. She took a deep breath  
  
"Arch we need to talk, lets go and sit down"  
  
"I know but do you want a cup of tea?"  
  
"mm that would be lovely I have some tea bags in my case"  
  
"oh thank goodness, what you buy here is just not the same"  
  
" I know" Lexie laughed "there are heaps more boxes in the crate being shipped over here"  
  
Archie went into the kitchen to make tea and Lexie curled up on the sofa. She felt like she had been over a hundred times in her mind what she was going to say to him but now it was crunch time she could feel the dread mounting inside her.  
  
Archie brought the tea in and sat down next to her, almost subconsciously she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and he began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Arch I want you to remember one thing and that is I love you so very much, maybe more now than ever before, and as I say what I have to say, don't for one second forget that"  
  
"ok Lex" he replied taking hold of her hand.  
  
"I left here because I felt like an outsider. You had no time for me, you weren't interested in my input in the business, you'd make decisions and consult me after. I felt like a spare part. All the time you were tired, taking on too much, so you had no time for us. I missed you and I missed us. Everything became too much, I couldn't cope, I felt useless and worthless and unattractive to you. I had to get space and I had to think. That is why I left and went to Glenbogle."  
  
"Lex, I know, I can see what I was doing was wrong. I have no excuse except stubbornness, bloody mindedness and tunnel vision. I can't believe I made you feel like that, I was stupid. Who cares if the vineyard is a success, if it made you feel so low. I'm so sorry Lex, I want to do this with you and I mean that, we will do everything together. I know this is just words, but you have to give me a chance to show you." His voice cracked as he continued. Lexie turned her head so she was facing him, stoked his cheek and kissed him  
  
"I believe you Arch, and next time, if there is a next time, or any problem, I'll talk to you not run away. But there is something else I have to tell you, something that happened at Glenbogle."  
  
She paused and gripped his hands tight as they rested on her lap.  
  
"When I arrived I was lost and confused. I was also ashamed. I felt I couldn't confide in anyone. It was great to be back in the glen but it wasn't the same anymore and that just added to my confusion. A couple of days after I arrived I was having a conversation with Dunc and he mentioned our wedding. It was just too much, and I went to the hilltop, and Paul found me. He was kind and he listened and I opened up, it felt good, he didn't judge me just listened. I think he had wondered what I was doing back and this kind of explained things to him. He was supportive and let me get involved with estate business. He made me feel useful and needed again. Anyway, whilst I was there as you know it was Molly's birthday and we arranged a surprise party for her - the whole thing was a great success. Paul and I were acknowledging the success and in that moment we shared a kiss - just a brief kiss but a kiss."

Archie felt physically sick listening to Lexie, he felt remorseful over what he had done, but this, this kiss. His beloved Lexie, his wife kissing another man and not just any man his brother. He could see how his behaviour had make Lexie feel but..........  
  
Lexie could feel Archie stiffen but he was still holding her hand. She took a deep breath and continued fighting back the tears.  
  
"I regret it so much. I was already fighting and trying to make sense of my feelings, the love for Glenbogle, the security and familiarity that I searched my whole life for which it provided and my love for you, everything felt wrong. I wanted to feel that familiarity and security here with you, but when I left I didn't. I simply didn't know what to do. I felt trapped I'd made a mistake going back, I wanted to come back here, but I felt as if I was running away again, everything was so muddled. Anyway, shortly after I arrived, Donald, Hector's estranged brother, returned - you must have heard about him - and it transpired that he and Molly have something of a past."  
  
Lexie then began to explain the circumstances of Donald's return and the discovery of the letters and Molly's confession.  
  
"What Molly said made sense to me, suddenly my thoughts became much clearer, her situation wasn't entirely the same as mine, but it made me realise I had been flattered by Paul's attention, attention I craved so badly - to feel attractive again, and that the most important thing was our love for each other. I had been denying you the chance to ehlp me, to put things right here. I am not excusing what I did, I hate what happened, and I don't....................oh Archie I'm so sorry, I ..." Lexie fought back the tears.  
  
"What I did was wrong. I love you, I want you and I need you, I just hope you can understand."  
  
Archie wrapped his arms around her "Its ok Lex, just give me some time"  
  
Lexie nodded "I'll go and unpack". Reluctantly she got up and let go of Archie's hand.  
  
Archie sat in the dim light and thought about all that Lexie had said. He knew she had been as honest as she could be with him. He couldn't even begin to think about Paul, but one thing was for sure, it would be a long time before he wanted to se him again. He realised his actions had been partly to blame for what had happened. He had driven Lexie away. He was horrified at how he had made her feel about herself. He could understand her confusion but could he forgive her the kiss with Paul?  
  
Lexie began to unpack, but she felt completely drained of energy. She sat on the bed and cried for what felt like forever. Eventually the tears stopped and she stood up and walked over to the dressing table and picked up a photo of her and Archie on their wedding day. Had she lost him she wondered as she traced the out line of his face with her finger. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and Archie kissing her neck.  
  
"Lex, I love you, you love me, nothing else matters. We've both made mistakes, we've realised that, I can't bear the thought of life without you. I truly believe we can make this work, that we want to, if we didn't we wouldn't both be standing here now"  
  
She turned, faced him and melted into him as he kissed her tenderly. They remained locked in that embrace for many minutes before he smiled, took hold of her hand and led her towards their bed.


End file.
